Much of our understanding of the human nervous system is derived from animal models, as well as basic in vitro monoculture of human neural cell types. Clearly, these model systems cannot truly recapitulate the human condition, given the complexity of the human brain or the variety of innervated tissues of the peripheral nervous system. As such, there is a critical need to develop more physiologically relevant in vitro human models of the brain and multi-tissue innervated co-cultures, for the purpose of high throughput analysis, the study of various cell-cell interactions, and the development of relevant disease models. Additionally, the establishment of robust models of human nervous tissue development may lead, directly or indirectly, to significant therapeutic advances.